lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassidy Wessex
cassy "james charles is crying in his grave." basic info appearance Cassidy's hair varies; it can be light brown hair with blonde highlights or dark brown roots with blonde hair, or just dark brown hair. She is very slim and clearly workouts, with small traces of abs on her stomach. Her hair is usually below the shoulders or a bit below the shoulder blades. She has gorgeous blue eyes and fair skin. She is 5'2 and weighs 119 pounds. personality Cassidy enjoys hanging out in her bedroom, as she keeps to herself a lot and is sometimes insecure. She's a natural model, however, and has an amazing fashion sense. She's very sweet, gentle, and caring and is absolutely adorable and photogenic. She can be sassy sometimes however, but that's always cute anyways. backstory Hey, I'm Cassidy Aria Wessex. I'm from a pretty place in California, Los Angeles. It's known for its famous people and palm trees. It's basically pretty popular overall. It's pretty great here, living the life in a big house with some nice parents and a bratty little sister who I love to death. Life was pretty sucky, though, in middle school. I absolutely hated everything about it. Pre-Athletics, Athletics, the rude but super popular girls. I began to grow popular in 8th grade, but it was all just a trick and I ended up more unpopular than before. Yeah I had friends, but it wasn't the same. I would be shoved up against lockers and come home crying, bruises all over my arms and legs. I was so sad at one rate I just wanted to end it all. I tried to shoot myself, but the gun force was harder than expected, so I flinched and the bullet went up and through the top of my skull. I was rushed to the hospital and had to use a cane to walk because my limbs decided to not function. I had to do physical therapy, but I'm now better and fully functioning. I'm still sensitive to the topic of suicide, but I made a swear to never ever try anything again. From that point on, I've kinda just had a positive outlook on life. I know when things aren't okay, but I try to make them anyway. I want to be happy. Sorry, correction. Wanted to be happy. No, I'm not dead. Just in a much more anxious, sadder state. I still have a somewhat positive outlook on life, but I'm much more insecure. I'm still a cute little munchkin as people say. I'm still nice. I just happened to move schools to, drumroll please... Lakewood Academy Highschool. IN THE MIDDLE OF FRESHMAN YEAR. It was horrible, and now I live in Utah. It's too hot for me, the people are different. Despite LAHS being nice and all, it's not the same as California. Now I'm a Junior and I have a buncha friends. :) (yes ik the suicide thing was off alex standall in 13rw) photo album Category:Characters